


Words Alike

by magicshopowner (stigmei)



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 10:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18569176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stigmei/pseuds/magicshopowner





	Words Alike

Clementine stares at the piece of white paper with such regretful eyes. The events that happened today had gotten to her and she could not believe that it had happened. She wished that she could pinch herself and wake up from this horrific nightmare.

She grunts in despair, burying her fingers into her curly locks as she grasps hard at the roots. Her eyes were shut tightly and eyes shut, hoping that what had happened would go away. The words “you're a terrible person” pokes at her skull, causing her headache to throb more. It hurts thinking about it, thinking that she was the cause of someone's pain and suffering. God, was it bothering her so much. Her conscience was guilt-ridden and she could not accept that.

Taking a couple of deep breaths, Clementine got her mind straight… for now at least. She took her fingers out of her hair, brushing out the tangles with them. She took another deep breath and fixated her gaze onto the piece of paper. Next to it was her pen, thinking it would be more formal to write with ink than lead. With a shaky hand, she picked up the pen and began to write her thoughts with concentration.

_From a letter from me to you, Violet, this expresses my deepest regret. I know I have abandoned you. I agree with you that I was a shitty friend. Truthfully, my communication skills were not up to par, if not, I did not talk to you as much as before. With what went through my mind before, I was jealous of her hanging out with you. I know that I said we were polar opposites and well, opposites attract. The point is, you can forgive me or not. With the way I treated you does not deserve any sort of forgiveness, however, I do appreciate you reading this and not throwing it away in the middle of it._

_Three years worth of friendship went down the drain like that, huh?_

Clementine kept writing with furrowed brows and a cramped hand. The clock on her desk read 11:55 p.m. and she shown no signs of stopping her sincere and heartfelt letter. She wanted Violet to know that she still cared about her deep down inside.

Violet was the reason why Clementine opened up her eyes towards women, hence her sexuality being bisexual. Violet was the one who stuck with her through thick and thin. Their friendship was unbreakable and with the past months, it was slowly wearing out. Now due to the recent events, it finally snapped.

_I would like to say that I am making an attempt to become a better person. With the current friends I have, I am doing my best to communicate with them and share as much of my life as I can. I will show you how much I have improved. Even though we don't talk anymore, I will always wish you well._


End file.
